


Immortal Moonlight

by AriaGrill



Series: Reader Inserts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: Prompt fill for"Imagine Sam coming home to the bunker, to see you sitting in the library, even though you died months ago."





	Immortal Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Reader type: Cryptozoologist  
> Warnings: Angst, dead reader

It’s been a year since you died, and there hasn’t been a single day that goes by when Sam hasn’t missed you. Sure, he’s been able to get back into hunting, and at times, he’s been able to just laugh and have fun with his brother, Dean. However, there’s been a void that your death left that can never be filled. A cold empty bed, no hand to hold, and no one to rant to when Dean was being impossible, nothing but an empty void.

Although he’d never let his brother find out, there were days when he couldn’t sleep in the bedroom you shared. No matter how many times he washed the linens, he could still smell you on them, even ones you never used.

When you met Sam and Dean, you weren’t a hunter, nor did you ever become one. Instead, you were a cryptozoologist. The guys were working on a case when they hit a wall with a new creature they hadn’t encountered before. You were the most qualified person town at the time, so they came to you for help. They took to you when they noticed you spoke of the monster as if it were real and sounded sane while doing so, Which isn’t something they came across every day.

As the days of the hunt went on, the creature started to come after you, and the guys had saved you just in time.

You then grew into a valuable ally to the Winchesters due to your knowledge and contacts to gather information should you not have it. You hooked up with Sam a few times before you both started to fall for each other. You traveled with them after you and Sam became an official couple.

It would be a two-year roller coaster of adventure before you’d pass.

Sam walks through the door of his home, and he’s practically dragging his feet. Not only from physical exhaustion, but emotional. Not only been a year since you died, but exactly one year to this day.

He makes his way to the library, where the two of you spent the most of your shared time together. Your safe space when he was out hunting. The place you loved the most other than his arms.

Sam makes his way over to your section of the library that was your work space. Smiling, he fingers over the spines of all your old books. Some of them aren’t factually correct in the slightest, all written by conspiring wing nuts or horror writers that milked it from true believers. You bought these after you met the boys, just to have a good laugh.

Sam sighs as sees a book entitled “The Complete cryptozoology encyclopedia of North America,” remembering when you first brought the book to his attention to ask about most everything inside it.

“Ok so...” You said, as you flipped to find your first monster. “Werewolves! Are they real?” You asked enthusiastically.

“Yup,” Sam replied.

“Nice,” you hissed under your breath. You flip back to the start of the book. “Bigfoot? ‘He real?”

Sam pursed his lips. “Nope,” your smile fell and you slump your shoulders.

“Alright then, what about…” The two of you went on like that for hours, talking about the various monsters and legends.

Sure, Sam could’ve gone from A to Z and simply said ‘real/fake’ for each of them, but he was falling for you at this point, and he just wanted to hear the sound of your voice and watch how your expressions changed.

Sam glances over to your old desk before he looks back to the bookshelf. Sam thinks he saw something, so he quickly turns back. His jaw drops and tears well in his eyes as a year of healing shatters in front of him.

He sees you reading at your desk, books and sticky notes strewn about. You are chewing on your pen and tapping your foot. A common habit of yours.

“[Y/N]?” Sam rasps, voice cracking. You look up and smile, giving him a small wave, as if you saw him earlier that day.

Sam hears Dean come in. He hears heavy boots echoing on the floor and the door shutting loudly behind him. Sam’s head whips to the sound of the noise out of reflex.

You didn’t have a funeral pier, as you weren’t a hunter. Sam wouldn’t let you be salted and burnt. You’re buried in your hometown, far from the bunker, so you won’t be haunting it. At least, it was unlikely that you would be.

Sam quickly moves his attention back to your desk. You were gone, and it was as clean and organized as the day you left it. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Dean comes up behind Sam and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Hey man, you doing okay?” Dean inquires. “I know it’s been a year since,” Dean pauses, choking up as this day is hard on him as well.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Sam lies. Dean knows that, but doesn’t press. “It’s just been a long day. I’m going to bed.”

Sam enters his bedroom. He is going to try one more time to get some sleep in his bed. He takes his shirt off and puts on his pajama shorts.

Sam feels a cold chill that wakes up in the middle of the night. He sees to laying next to him. Emotions come flooding back in. He reaches his hand out to you and closes his eyes when he feels you wrap your hand around his. You are softly smiling at him as he rasps, “I miss you so much.”

“I know,” you whisper back.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AriaGrill_Story_requests/profile


End file.
